In the art of beverage dispensing devices, techniques have evolved over the years in methods for connecting equipment, such as pressurized chambers via beverage dispensing lines through dispensing line channels to dispensing taps. The techniques involve lifting and maneuvering of heavy and bulky beverage containers and managing of parts such as lids, dispensing lines and empty containers. Recently a new kind of dispensing assembly has been introduced, some of these assemblies comprising exchangeable dispensing lines which are replaced together with the replacement of beverage container. A dispensing line connects a beverage container with a dispensing tap and is generally led through a protective shielding such as a dispensing line channel.
When replacing a beverage container in a pressure chamber the process includes disconnection and removal of a used dispensing line as well as connection of a new dispensing line. The procedure further involves the introduction and leading of the dispensing line through a dispensing line channel and the connection of the dispensing line with a dispensing tap and the new beverage container.
The methods used today are afflicted with installing difficulties as well as problems with cleanliness and hygiene.
Furthermore, the job is often carried out in environments where stress and hastiness contribute to making errors, sometimes costly, sometimes influencing the quality of the beverage when served to customers.
More specifically, the process of introducing a dispensing line into a dispensing line channel and connecting the dispensing line to a dispensing tap and a beverage container is associated with a number of drawbacks. For instance, the dispensing line is difficult to introduce in the openings of a dispensing line channel. The process of finding the entrance for the dispensing line to be guided through is further complicated by the frequently poor lighting conditions in the environments of bars and the like. Furthermore, due to the number of items to maneuver with the dispensing line easily becomes squeezed or clamped between the lid and the walls of the pressure chamber. Furthermore, after the lid has been separated from the pressure chamber it is put away and easily forgotten when assembling the system. Furthermore, the separation of the lid may cause it to end up on the floor or elsewhere where it is exposed to contamination. Furthermore, the number of loose items to manage in the process increases the risk also for the dispensing line or other parts ending up in contaminated areas. Hence, there is a need for the provision of a solution to the above stated shortcomings of the techniques used today.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome drawbacks of prior art solutions, and to provide a flexible dispensing assembly which is easy to use.